UNSC Apotheosis
The UNSC ''Apotheosis'' is Terra Firma Aerospace Manufacturing's response to the Human-Covenant War. Service History Origins Terra Firma Aerospace Manufacturing was booming during the 2530s. With the UNSC fleet of ''Piedmont''-class Heavy Carriers and ''Eagle''-class Destroyers reaching 30 years of service and the advent of the Human-Covenant War, many replacement parts were needed to keep the nearly-obsolete but still serviceable ships running. The UNSC was spending roughly 16 billion cR a month to keep the ships running, most of it attributed to the replacement parts only manufactured by Terra Firma. They decided to produce a large flagship to not only show off their manufacturing power, but also as a figurehead of humanity's military power. Construction of the UNSC Apotheosis began in a hidden region on the edge of UNSC space in 2539. Entry into Service The Apotheosis was completed and put into service in 2554, three years before the launch of the UNSC Infinity. Fearing that discovery of the Apotheosis would make the Infinity seem more mundane, the Apotheosis was sent to secretly monitor worlds the Covenant had glassed to see if they were ready for recolonization. It made these secret loops until the UNSC officially commissioned the Infinity in 2557, after which it was brought into the public eye as the "little brother" to the Infinity's "big brother" (despite the fact that the Apotheosis was ). Weaponry 50mm Autocannon The 50mm autocannons of the Apotheosis are positioned directly behind the bridge. Their main purpose is to destroy enemy targets that are directly approaching the bridge, such as guided missiles and single fighters on suicide runs. 70mm Autocannon The 70mm autocannons of the Apotheosis are positioned on nearly all approach vectors, although they are mainly concentrated to provide a 180-degree field of fire along the flagship's topside. Their main purpose is to defend the Apotheosis from small vessels, such as fighters and dropships. Concentrated fire can also wear down the shields and cause damage to the armor of small cruisers. 90mm Autocannon The 90mm autocannons of the Apotheosis are positioned behind the bridge, although not as close to the bridge as the 50mm autocannons. Their main purpose is to destroy larger targets that are directly approaching the bridge, leaving only the smaller or more evasive ones for the 50mm autocannons to take out. 105mm Autocannon The 105mm autocannons of the Apotheosis are positioned behind the bridge between the 90mm autocannons and the 50mm autocannons. They serve as defensive guns to protect the bridge and as "tail guns" to attack larger targets that are positioned behind the ship. 135mm Autocannon The 135mm autocannons of the Apotheosis are positioned on the port and starboard sides of the ship. They are mainly used in broadside attacks on targets that the MAC guns cannot reach. Magnetic Accelerator Cannon The Magnetic Accelerator Cannons of the Apotheosis are located on the underside of the bow. They are used to attack large vessels directly in front of the ship. Each one can fire 4 times in quick succession before overheating, and each can fire a total of 8 times before reloading. Gallery UNSC Apotheosis - Detail shot of MAC cannons.png|A detail view of the dual MAC guns of the Apotheosis. UNSC Apotheosis - Detail shot of 80mm Autocannon.png|A detail view of the 130mm autocannons of the Apotheosis. UNSC Apotheosis - Detail shot of 105mm Autocannon.png|A detail view of the 105mm autocannons of the Apotheosis. UNSC Apotheosis - Detail shot of 90mm Autocannon.png|A detail view of the 90mm autocannons of the Apotheosis. UNSC Apotheosis - Detail shot of 70mm Autocannon.png|A detail view of the 70mm autocannons of the Apotheosis. UNSC Apotheosis - Detail shot of 50mm Autocannon.png|A detail view of the 50mm autocannons of the Apotheosis. UNSC Apotheosis - Detail shot of bridge.png|A detail view of the bridge of the Apotheosis. UNSC Apotheosis vs Covenant Destroyer.png|The UNSC Apotheosis preparing to fire upon a Covenant destroyer. UNSC Apotheosis and UNSC Infinity.png|The UNSC Apotheosis and the UNSC Infinity side-by-side for a UNSC publicity shot. Category:Echowaffle8 Category:Individual Ships Category:Echowaffle8 ships